


Static

by supertrash_lana



Series: Staked: The Series [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, I'm so bad at tagging, M/M, Sequel, Vampires, Witches, please accept these tags, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertrash_lana/pseuds/supertrash_lana
Summary: A Sequel to StakedJonathan is just surprised he wasn't dead at this point. As the days pass with him and his new found allies trapped underground against, he begins to worry that they aren't actually as bad as he'd originally thought, and he might need to give up his research to admitting these vampires aren't half as bad as he'd thought.And an even worse case scenario,He's thinks he's developed a pretty bad case of Stockholm syndrome.





	1. Awake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sooooo excited to be back at writing for this series! I missed it so much and I especially missed all the support you guys have been throwing at me.
> 
> For everyone who doesn't know, this is a sequel to my original story Staked, so if you do insist on reading this story and you haven't read Staked first, you might be a little lost.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

He awoke sitting in what felt like a bed, in an extremely dark room. All he could see was pitch black. He reached up to rub his eyes out of exhaustion, but realized that he was just blindfolded and it most likely just wasn't dark. His head was throbbing with pain and he felt like he could barely move. 

"Where am I...?" Jonathan didn't even realize he'd asked it out loud until a low hum came from the corner of the room. A very familiar voice that the vampire hunter recognized to torture him in his previous unconscious state.

-

_It was dark. So dark. And- And cold. Was it snowing? He couldn't see..._

_"H-Hello...? He called._

_"Welcome back, Jonathan. I was beginning to think you'd never wake." That stupid fucking voice answered back. That stupid fucking voice he'd gotten to know so well by now. He hated hearing it and not being able to see its owner._

_Being blindfolded was Jonathan's worst fear._

-

"Please take this thing off my eyes..." Delirious hung his head low, trying to pry it off his head by himself. The indifferent hum was his only response.  
"What the fuck did I do to deserve this?" Was it wrong he couldn't remember a goddamn thing? Was it his fault? The indifferent hum was his only response. Jonathan banged his head against the wall behind him, causing him to gasp with a hitch in his breath from the pain. Hasty footsteps echoed off what sounded like tile floor around the bed he lay in and yanked his blindfold off, 

"Here I was, thinking the blindfold would keep you from killing yourself." Vanoss sighed hopelessly at the man who struggled to even barely move his hands.

Jonathan looked around at the room he was in. A hospital? Hm, a nice change of scenery to the fucking underground prison and the forest he'd been trapped in for only god knows how long at this point. Jonathan felt like crying but he didn't really know why. There was nothing to cry about. He did it anyways.

"Why are you crying- Goddammit I hate it when people cry." Vanoss' monotonous voice huffed.

"What happened?" Delirious wiped his eyes across his arm to dry his useless tears. Evan looked down at the ground with a sad look on his face,

"Let's just say I... dodged a bullet, for now."

"I-"

-

_"Or else what? You're gonna 'kill me with a bullet'?" Vanoss mocked the other man's voice._

_"No. But I will make you suffer." The blonde man closed one of his eyes, as if perfecting his aim on Vanoss' head._

_Jonathan already felt his legs carrying himself towards the center of the clearing._

_Next thing he knew, he was out cold and his head hurt like hell._

_"Fuck- Fuck! Goddammit!" The voice of Vanoss cursed._

_"What the fuck?! Boss won't be happy about this. Shit!" The other man growled before the sound of leaves crunching carried him away._

_The sound of wings flapping slowly faded into the sounds of the forest before a few minutes passed and they returned, presumably Vanoss picking Delirious' weight up. The sound of police sirens rang in the distance._

-

"Who was that guy?" Delirious asked. Vanoss shifted uncomfortably in his seat,

"So you do remember." He sighed, evading Delirious' question, "The doctors were shocked you were still alive when I got you here. You were supposed to be dead."

"Why... Why didn't I die? It was a direct shot to the head, I should've died. There's something wrong here." Jonathan mumbled. The room was quiet for a long time. The silence wasn't exactly peaceful. The only noise there was Delirious whispering to himself.

"It was Brock." 

"What? Who?" Jonathan was snapped out of his trance.

"Our witch. He used the last of his power to keep you from completely dying while I carried you to the hospital. The other witch also helped a great deal. They are both currently very weak." Evan said quietly. He was out of it.

"Are you okay?" Delirious asked.

"I'm fine. Tired. It's noon. I was out in the sun for at least fifteen minutes carrying you to the hospital."

"Why didn't you go to sleep, then? If you were wise, you would've slept." Jonathan asked, glancing over at the small table next to his hospital bed. He tried to reach an item sitting on it, but he couldn't reach it because of the IV connected to his arm. He must've lost a lot of blood.

"Even unconscious you looked distressed. I couldn't stand the sight of you any longer so I left and took a walk through the halls."

Jonathan couldn't tell if that was Evan's way of trying to be nice or not. He shrugged it off and considered it progress.

"What happened to the guy who shot you?" Delirious asked.

"You." Vanoss frowned.

"What?"

"He shot you." Vanoss looked at the ground and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Oh, yeah."

"Um, the police found him... Took him away." Evan cleared his throat awkwardly. The silence was just as awkward before Delirious asked,

"Who was that guy, anyways?" Delirious shifted to sit up. Evan shook his head and abruptly got up, leaving the room. Jonathan sighed with exhaustion and observed the room for any sign of anything the belonged to him. His original clothes were gone, that's for sure. But on the other side of the room was a different outfit hanging from some hooks on the wall. He really didn't just want to sit in here and do nothing, but he was hooked up to an IV...

"I'm gonna fucking regret this." Delirious mumbled to himself under his breath. He ripped the tape off his wrist and yanked the IV out of his skin.

"You shouldn't do that, you know." Jonathan heard a small voice echo off the walls.

"Who-" He stuttered, not seeing anyone else in the room. He stood up, inspecting his surroundings.

"Down here." Jonathan glanced down to see a small rabbit at his feet, who weirdly morphed into Ohm, "Hi." Ohm waved, "And you shouldn't take that out of your arm. You're probably still slowly losing blood."

"How did you know I-"

"I may be blind, but my hearing makes up for it. Are you going to put your IV back in or not?" Ohm crossed his arms.

"N-No..." Delirious said, confused, "Why are you even here? _How_ did you get here?" He drifted over to the outfit hanging on the wall, changing into it since the only other person in the room was blind. He tugged on a grey shirt and black pants, and a huge dull blue trench coat. It looked as if someone got it especially for him.

"Vanoss approached me in the hallway and told me to check on you. I came through the vent." Ohm said, pointing at a vent in the ground behind him.

"What do you want?" Delirious asked.

"You might want to put your IV back in." Ohm suggested.

"Wh-Why?" Delirious reluctantly stuck the IV back into his wrist, probably not supposed to do that in the first place.

"Follow me."


	2. Bryce

Delirious followed the blind spy as he was led down the tiled hallways, dragging his IV drip behind him. Ohm's ears twitched at every single tiny noise, calculating each and every step he took to make sure he didn't run into anything. 

"Where are we going?" Jonathan asked impatiently.

"The police department." Ohm responded quite simply, stopping just before he bumped into the elevator and pressing the "down" button.

"Wa-Wait, Ohm. I'm not allowed to leave the hospital. I mean- Especially when I have this IV drip in my arm." Delirious gestured to the stand that was next to him, hanging up a half empty bag of blood. Ohm turned towards him as if he was looking at it before reaching up and unhooking the bag of blood and shoving it into Delirious's hands as the elevator door opened.

"There. Now let's go." He grabbed Jonathan's wrist and pulled him into the elevator.

"Wh- But-"

"Vanoss's orders! Hurry!"

\------

The two reached the bottom floor and weaved through the crowd, Ohm pushing Jonathan down to duck behind everyone so the receptionists didn't see them smuggling a patient out of the hospital early. Delirious and Ohm burst through the doors, and he squinted at the sudden sunlight.

"Why are we going to the police department?!" Delirious huffed as Ryan continued to tug him along by the wrist.

"We're going to go see a certain someone who I feel like you'd want to meet." Ohm responded.

"And also, don't vampires burn in the sunlight?" Jonathan asked. He heard a different voice to his right,

"That's a myth, idiot. We just get tired." Cartoonz laughed, falling into step with the other two. Delirious jumped,

"When the hell did you get here?!" He slowed down, startled.

"Just now. Duh. When did you _think_ I got here?" Cartoonz responded, pulling on the ends of his gloves. Delirious grimaced and rolled his eyes at the sarcastic man, taking longer strides as Ohm sped up.

After a few minutes of doing a mixture of walking and sprinting through the city's streets, the three finally reached the police station. In front of the station stood Tyler, flipping a coin while Brian and Nogla stood in front of him looking scared as shit. Every time he flipped the coin the other two would point at the other as quickly as they could, look at each other, shake their heads and start yelling before Tyler hit them both and the cycle started over.

"What the fuck're you doing?" Cartoonz slapped Tyler on the back of the head.

"Interrogating. These two fucks won't give me so much as a goddamn bone, though." Tyler shoved the coin into his pocket, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't you know that's my job? Go inside, leave the interrogating to the professional." Cartoonz smiled smugly at Tyler before pushing him inside and beginning to slowly walk around the two hostages, who suddenly looked a lot more intimidated than before.

"Let's go. We don't have much time." Ohm tugged on Jonathan's arm and pulled him through the glass doors of the police station. The place was unnaturally cold.  
_How could literally anybody work here?_ The station was mostly empty, except for a few receptionists behind the desk that Ohm completely ignored even despite their demands that he show them his identification to be entering the containment area. They turned down a tiled hallway lined on one side by cells covered with glass that had a compartment in it that you could open to give the contained prisoners certain items. At the end of the hallway was Vanoss, seeming to be yelling angrily at someone in the cell at the very end. As Delirious and Ohm approached and became closer, Vanoss opened the glass compartment and grabbed the prisoner by the shirt, ramming the man face first into the glass. Jonathan immediately recognized the detained man.

It was the man that shot him. 

Delirious automatically felt like he shouldn't be there, yanking his arm away from Ohm and attempting to begin back down the hallway, dropping his blood bag that was very near being empty somewhere along the way. 

"H-Hey! Woah, um, come back! Please!" He heard Ohm call, turning around to see the short man kneel down and place the blood aside.

"I don't really want to talk to that guy right now... Whoever he is..." Delirious shrugged carelessly.

"It's not like you have a choice! Vanoss said you should and if he said so, I think it'd be best just to listen to him!" Ohm said, nervously, yet somewhat quietly like he didn't want the man himself down the hall to hear him. Delirious hesitated for a moment before groaning and rolling his eyes out of frustration and following Ohm to the cell (mind you, still reluctantly). As the two arrived at the cell Ohm cleared his throat quietly,

"Um, sorry to disturb you... Vanoss. But I brought Del with me like you said."  
Vanoss immediately let go of the man on the other side of the wall,

"Oh. Um, thank you, Ohm." 

"You're welcome." Ohm responded and scurried away. Jonathan watched him go, staring until he turned the corner and disappeared along with the sound of his footsteps. He looked back over to his original captor and raised an eyebrow. Jonathan could've swore he saw the corners of Vanoss mouth twitch into something reminiscent of a smile for just a second before it disappeared again. The vampire slammed the glass shut and banged on the wall,

"Look familiar?" He asked, closing his eyes almost like he immediately regretted asking the question.

"Of-Of course. He shot me."

The man being held in the cell screamed silently, kicking the glass, making Jonathan assume the glass was sound-proof.

"The name's Bryce. Bryce McQuaid. A vampire hunter."

"Wait wh-" Delirious rubbed his eyes, "I-I don't understand... How did he- Why-" 

"The clearing I was stuck in had a trap in it. Not Smiity's, no. Bryce is a human trapper. He caught me because a ran into one." _A human trapper?_ Jonathan thought _Like Kryoz..._ Vanoss shrugged and picked up his foot, which was wrapped excessively in bandages.

"Woah, why would you carry me all the way to the hospital if-" Delirious panicked,

"Don't worry about me. 'T doesn't hurt." He shook his head roughly as Jonathan watched Bryce spot his foot's injury and start laughing like a madman in the corner of his empty white cell.

"What the fuck is wrong with that guy?!" Delirious made a threatening gesture to the prisoner while Bryce looked up at him and mimicked a gun with his hands, pretending to shoot Delirious in the head. Jonathan shivered and reached up to feel the bandages wrapped around his head which had mostly stopped bleeding at this point.

"He doesn't make allies with other hunters either. He's a crazy motherfucker hired by a fairly well known vampire hunter." He shot a side-glance to the blonde man who continued to laugh for no reason, most likely going stir crazy at this point. His blonde hair was messy and his outfit was torn apart - his coat across the cell, his boots under the bench, and his scarf was hung on the light fixture (however he even got it up there). At this point he was strangely just rolling around on the floor.

"How long was I out in the hospital?"

"Oh, not that long. Just a day or two. We're just lucky we had Brock and your witch hunter friend there to help... If they weren't there you would've bled out for sure. Of course the doctors were confused, and we had to lie to them. And... Brock and your friend both also almost died in the process..." Vanoss explained nervously.

"Can I- Can I talk to this guy?" Jonathan asked, watching Bryce intently

"Why would you even want to? He shot you, Del, for God's sakes! He basically killed you, except you were brought back to life and you want to talk through your problems with him like he's an old childhood friend?"

"Please, just let me, at least for a second. I won't cause any trouble." Jonathan pleaded. Vanoss looked as if he were about to protest before he sighed and waved his hand, 

"Fine. I-" Vanoss began before he shook his head, "Nevermind. Just don't die." 

Jonathan sighed as he watched Vanoss leave before looking back to the cell and opening the glass, Bryce immediately scrambling to his feet and approaching.

"Why were you going to do it...?" Delirious asked. Bryce didn't respond, just made a hand gesture basically saying "I thought it was obvious".

"What were you doing there?" Delirious asked. Bryce got closer and grabbed Jonathan's coat, pulling him towards the glass,

"He will come for me."

"Wh-Who's 'he'?" Delirious asked, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"He will get me out of this prison." Bryce whispered before slamming the glass shut and going back to sitting and doing nothing in the corner.

_Jonathan had dealt with vampires before. He really had. But this clan pulled him into a hell he'd probably never escape from._


	3. The Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Ohm gets stuck in one of Smiity's traps as a fun prank, Smiity is heard to disappear by the fading of his screams in the distance. As it turns out, there's something supernatural that has kidnapped Smiity because... well, why wouldn't there...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! I'm back! Sorry I've been gone, my grades are pretty terrible right now and it's almost the end of first quarter at my high school, so I've been cramming to get them back up lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless!

"Who does he mean by 'he'?"

"Presumably his employer. A big-time vampire hunter who extracts our blood and sells it illegally for high prices across the world." Vanoss replied, shifting his seat on a tree branch. Jonathan sat on the forest floor below him, sinking into a large pile of orange hued leaves that Cartoonz had been raking up around him. 

When Cartoonz was asked why he was raking up leaves he replied, 

_"Smiity needs them for traps."_

"How do you know he sells vampire blood?" Jon asked.

A rabbit head popped out from the pile of leaves, "Vanoss lost one of his men to Bryce's employer. They killed him and sold his blood for thousands... Maybe even millions." Ohm hopped up into the air and turned back into a human midair, doing an overdramaticized front flip into the pile of leaves.

"And...?" Jonathan asked, concerned.

"Eh. It wasn't a big deal. We never really liked him anyways..." Vanoss shrugged, swinging his legs back and forth halfheartedly. 

"Real professional of you." 

"Bryce's employer just demands him to kill us as a priority because since we were experiments, he knows our blood is more valuable." Cartoonz pitched in, adding more leaves to the pile before he let out an annoyed, "Would you two stop fucking up my pile?"

"Couldn't he just get random vampires and experiment on them himself to get blood like yours?" Jon asked.

"Oh, please. That guy couldn't count above ten with his shoes on, let alone figure out how to make vampire-animal hybrids." Vanoss laughed quietly. Ohm smiled at that comment,

"It's true. He only acts all smart and tough for the public eye. But, I've snuck into their base before and-" He giggled, "You should'a seen him. He didn't even know you couldn't kill a vampire without a stake!"

The three vampires laughed in unison, awkwardly stopping and changing the subject,

"Oh! I almost forgot! I was supposed to go help Smiity with a project he was trying to do! Probably something trap related, I'm sure." Ohm stood up hastily, brushing the leaves off his pant legs and picking a leaf off his shoulder before waving goodbye and sprinting off in the direction of their base's entrance. It was only a few seconds later when the three remaining together heard a swooping noise and Ohm yell, "Goddammit, Smiity!" 

"Sorry, Ohm! Turns out I already got some help!"

"Let me down!"

"Sorry again! No can do! I gotta get going to set up more traps!" The crunch of leaves carried Smiity's footsteps away. Another noise sounded from Smiity's direction, which was a loud roar - almost like some type of beast - and Smiity yelling, before his screams faded into the forest.

"Smiity?!" Ohm yelled.

"What the fuck...?" Jonathan got up into a kneeling position, ready to get up and go after Smiity (wherever he went). 

"Huh?" Vanoss' head snapped towards the direction of where Smiity just was, "That sounded like a..."

"A werewolf...!" Came in Nogla, running and panting, leaning up against a tree's trunk.

"A what, sorry?!" Cartoonz tossed aside the flimsy rake he was holding.

"A-A werewolf... I was just chasing after him until he threw me into the side of a tree and I-" He coughed, "I couldn't keep up with him..."

"Well then, let's go! Cartoonz, you go cut Ohm out of the net, Nogla, you go get Wildcat, and Del--" Vanoss tumbled down from the tree, landing surprisingly gracefully, "Come with me." Vanoss waved his hand, Cartoonz and Nogla both fleeing off in different directions while he grabbed Jonathan's wrist and began to pull him along at a sprint into the crowded woods.

"Where the hell are we going?!" Jonathan yelled over the sound of their pounding feet.

"After this supposed 'werewolf'," Vanoss said through his heavy breathing. They heard more running behind them before Wildcat fell into step next to them, clearly running much faster. Evan scoffed,

"Finally. Tyler, take Del. I'm going." He said.

"Wait what do you mea--!" Delirious screamed before being slung over Wildcat's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and Vanoss turned into an owl, taking off to the skies, disappearing through the thick canopies. Wildcat ran faster than any normal person should ever be able to, but, then again they aren't normal.

"Put me down!" He yelled as Wildcat continued to sprint, weaving between tree trunks and hurdling over the occasional haphazardly placed trap.

"No can do."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Would you rather run all the way to the edge of the forest yourself at your measly- What? Ten miles an hour?" Tyler snapped,

"Why--" Delirious kicked Wildcat in the stomach, "Why am I being treated like a fucking object?!" He screamed at no one in particular, his voice echoing into the sky.

"Listen, unless you weigh five pounds, this is the only option, because I know just as well as you do that an owl cannot carry even a fraction of what you weigh, so can you just shut the fuck up back there?!"

\---

They finally reached the end of the woods, squinting at the sun, spotting an owl soaring off into the distance - presumably Vanoss. Delirious rammed his knee into Wildcat's stomach, forcing him to be dropped onto the ground with a _thud_. 

"Ugh..." Tyler groaned, doubled over on his knees. Jonathan shielded his eyes with his hands, looking out at the bustling streets. He spotted the trail of 

havoc, dozens of citizens running away from screams and yells further down the road. Jon began to run, ignoring Wildcat's protests fading away behind him. Del weaved his way around panicked citizens, running against the current of the crowd that was nearly about to trample him. One particular person basically shoved him backwards onto the ground before catching him by the hand and pulling him back up. Delirious glanced up, only to find Brian.

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you..." He looked exasperated, sparks absolutely flying out the side of his head. Jonathan reached up to touch it, looking down to see Brian holding a component that came from the side of his metallic skull,

"Wha- ... What happened to you?!"

"Nothing-" He paused, his face going blank before he shook his head as if he was clearing his mind and started over, "Nothing I can't fix. I just need to get back to a safe secluded spot to fix myself before th-" He went all strange again, "Before this side of my brain shuts down for good." 

"Well, hurry, then!" Delirious pushed him along, continuing to run after the loudest, most prominent noises - loud roars and growls, like a beast. The crowd 

thinned out, revealing a large beastly creature towering above a group of innocent civilians across the street, all of them cowering in fear and attempting to slowly back away, only to be hurled across the road by the beast's arm and it ran off again in large strides.

"Fuck." Delirious cursed himself under his breath, chasing after it again, only for his arm to be caught by someone else, "God- What?!" He spun around to see Ohm, clutching the sleeve of Jon's coat, while his other hand clutched his chest, "Wh-"

"Please, help me." Ohm pleaded, slowly removing his hand from his chest to reveal his hand and right side of his chest were soaked with blood that shone with a grey tint. Jonathan's eyes widened at the sight of Ohm spilling blood. Not only was he losing blood by the second, it was mutant vampire blood, and if the police showed up to the scene to find it on the side of the street, they'd be found out faster than anyone could ever imagine. Delirious looked at the city - where the creature fled to - and then at Ohm - dripping dangerous blood. Jon caught a drop of blood before it was about to hit the ground and put a shaking hand on Ohm shoulder, giving him a small,

"I'm so sorry." Before sprinting in the opposite direction.

\---

It was at least five minutes before Delirious reached the opposite side of the city. He knew he was near because of the new abundance of people running in all opposite directions except one. He received a lot of comments from random passerby's. Things like, "Where are you going?!", "Are you crazy?!", and his personal favorite, "You're going to die!". It's not like he listened to them though. It wasn't until he saw Cartoonz and someone he'd never seen before that he stopped next to him. The man he'd never seen before was conjuring a small floating purple ball between his hands, and by process of elimination, he figured that this was Moo.

"Who is this 'werewolf' guy?!" Delirious yelled above all of the commotion. Nogla appeared and skidded to a stop at Jonathan's side, gasping and panting for air,

"Calibre's back... and he's on a rampage..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Leave comments on who you want Bryce's villainous boss to be! Whoever is voted on the most, I'll add them in as the evil employer!]


End file.
